Photo
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Entre les cartons de déménagement, Red découvre une photo de Green étant enfant pendant que son petit ami dorme sur le canapé du salon...


**Photo**

Catégorie : OS - Yaoi

Genre(s) : Romance

Rating : T (+13 ans)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est pas à moi. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Résumé : Entre les cartons de déménagement, Red découvre une photo de Green étant enfant pendant que son petit ami dorme sur le canapé du salon...

Un discret sourire naquit de mes lèvres, découvrant avec malice l'unique photo d'un petit garçon adorable accompagné d'un ours en peluche marron logé dans ses bras fins et nus.

Je jetais tendrement un regard sur l'homme qui dormait à quelques mètres de moi, allongé sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement en désordre. Il dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés de couleur châtain s'étalaient en grande partie sur le tissu en velours du meuble tandis que quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son joli visage. Ses yeux immobiles et fermés cachaient des pupilles vertes et magnifiques tandis que ses lèvres presque pulpeuses tremblèrent légèrement avant de se figer soudainement dans ce silence apaisant.

Mon regard se reposa sur ma découverte. C'était la première fois que je voyais une photo de mon amant lorsqu'il était petit. Il était vraiment mignon et en regardant l'image de plus près, j'avais l'impression que celui-ci n'avait pas réellement changé. Il avait son air espiègle affiché sur son visage, son large sourire qui trahissait un bonheur infini. Green était beau sur cette photo.

Cela me donnait envie de connaître le passé de l'homme que j'aimais, prenant conscience que je n'avais jamais réellement discuté de notre enfance avec lui.

Qui aurait cru que je découvrais ce petit trésor en déballant les cartons du déménagement ? Il n'y avait qu'une unique photo. Pas d'album ni pochettes plastiques. Elle était sûrement glissée dans le carton à la dernière minute, ou bien Green l'avait malencontreusement égarée durant les préparations.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'on vivait ensemble et à cause de mon travail, j'ai dû obliger Green à me suivre dans une autre ville. Au début, j'étais réticent, ne voulant pas changer subitement les habitudes de mon compagnon. Après tout, lui aussi avait un travail, sa famille. J'avais décidé de refuser la proposition de mon entreprise mais Green avait réussi à me convaincre d'accepter. C'était une occasion pour élargir nos horizons, pour franchir une autre étape à notre relation avait-il dit. J'avais compris qu'il voulait s'éloigner un peu plus de ses parents et prendre un peu plus son indépendance.

Tandis que j'observais le petit garçon heureux sur la photographie, j'entendis doucement mon ami gémir de fatigue, comprenant qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Je le contemplais d'un air rêveur, l'imaginant enfant pendant ses réveils de sieste. Il devait être tellement mignon… D'ailleurs, il était toujours aussi craquant, pourquoi diable était-il aussi charmant, aussi beau ?

Je compris à son regard interrogateur, que je le considérais avec insistance et inconsciemment je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Je rougis, pris sur les faits, comme si j'étais en infraction.

« Red, qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ? »

Je dérivais mes yeux rouges sur la photo et laissais mes lèvres dessiner un petit sourire taquin sur mon visage pâle sous le regard surpris de Green.

« J'ai trouvé une photo. »

Je regardais à nouveau l'objet de notre conversation pendant que Green s'avança vers moi. J'étais à genoux auprès des cartons tandis qu'il était debout derrière moi, légèrement penché.

« Tu es vraiment mignon sur cette photo ! » M'exclamai-je en levant ma tête vers le haut.

Je découvris ses pommettes rosies sûrement par la gêne avant d'apercevoir qu'il tentait de me retirer la photo des mains. Avec rapidité, j'évitais les gestes de mon compagnon.

« Red, rends-moi cette photo !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux la regarder encore ! »

Entre-temps, je m'étais relevé et essayais de garder le plus longtemps la photo entre mes mains. Était-il à ce point embarrassé par le fait que j'ai vu cette photo ? Par la simple présence de cette dernière ?

Par mégarde, je perdis l'équilibre, profitant ainsi à Green pour me pousser complètement sur le canapé moelleux. J'étais désormais prisonnier de ses bras, de son souffle, de son corps tout entier. Green m'empêchait de bouger. Il était en califourchon sur mon corps mince. J'étais allongé à la place encore chaude de mon amant, là où il avait dormi encore il y a quelques instants auparavant. Son regard se dirigeait sur la photo qui était encore dans ma paume. J'avais réussi à relever ma main au-dessus de moi, espérant que Green ne l'atteindrait pas.

C'était beau d'espérer.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait. Je ne savais pas comment il avait réussi à avoir la photographie en sa possession. Tout ce dont je rappelais, c'était sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue qui dansait rigoureusement avec sa jumelle et ma peau qui devenait brûlante au contact de la sienne.

J'avais soudainement trop chaud.

J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, d'approfondir cette échange inattendu et j'étais prêt à oublier cette histoire de photo pour un autre de ses baisers.

Mais malheureusement, Green en avait décidé autrement.

Le poids de son corps s'évapora en quelques secondes avant que je comprenne réellement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ah! Je l'ai enfin ! »

Il avait prévu de s'en aller, cacher cette petite photo mignonne dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas alors que mon organisme tout entier avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter contre Green. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire cela. Comme un idiot, je me suis laissé manipuler.

« Enfoiré. » Murmurai-je.

Un petit rire mesquin retentit dans le salon tandis que je vis le dos finement musclé dans un polo bleu de mon petit-ami qui fuyait, la main levée tout en secouant la photo afin de me narguer. Je me redressais et me mis assis correctement sur le canapé, la tête entre mes mains.

Alors que je l'insultais mentalement de tous les noms, je découvris une bosse au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Mine de rien, Green m'avait fait beaucoup d'effet…

« Et merde… »

Rouge de honte je lâchais un autre juron, me promettant de me venger, tandis qu'une idée de revanche germa doucement dans ma tête…


End file.
